Fabricante de mentiras
by Chisheccid
Summary: Si bien Zoro no era para estar entablando conversaciones, peculiarmente estaba interesado en lo que le había pasado a Usopp, quería saber lo que le había sucedido para que hubiese regresado así, tan maduro...


Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, ni la grande imaginación de Usopp, todo el mundo one piecístico es de Oda.

Para la tabla temas de fandom insano prompt 026: Fabricante de mentiras.

FABRICANTE DE MENTIRAS

Al ser uno de los más débiles de la tripulación, había creado métodos infalibles para asegurar su supervivencia, es decir, se fijaba en sus ventajas y les sacaba el mayor provecho posible, en cualquier circunstancia, en cualquier ocasión, de cualquier manera.

Claro que eso le había sido de mucha utilidad en el archipiélago Bowing para no volver a sucumbir ante los manjares del bosque de la gula y también para poder escapar de los insectos gigantes que en cada oportunidad intentaban hacerlo su cena.

Sus sentidos se agudizaron aún más, para propiciarle un día más de vida, había aprendido a ser asertivo para actuar como correspondía en el momento justo y además, su memoria se había convertido en una de las mejores dentro de la tripulación, quizás casi superando a Nami, aunque claro, no lo demostraba, ya no tenía sentido alardear después de esos dos años, había aprendido que esas habilidades era mejor tenerlas ocultas hasta que la situación ameritase utilizarlas.

Se había quedado pensando en todo lo que había aprendido mientras la caña de pescar colgaba inerte desde sus manos hasta el mar, la brisa le acariciaba suavemente el rostro. Suspiró calmado y cayó en cuenta de que ya pronto sería hora de almorzar, y después de eso seguiría pescando solamente por ocio, porque sabía que allí no había nada, ya estaba por la tercera hora de estar sentado en ese lugar solo, sin lograr que nada picase el anzuelo.

Unos gritos provenientes desde la cocina lo llamaron, Usopp guardó el equipo de pesca en unos pocos minutos y se dirigió a la cocina para reunirse con sus camaradas después de no haberlos visto durante todo el día, y no porque no hubiese tenido la oportunidad de estar con ellos, sino que el mismo Usopp había pedido por voluntad propia un día entero a solas, porque después de todo, añoraba las horas calmas y silenciosas que había tenido en el archipiélago.

Sin duda, habían sido muchos los aspectos que habían cambiado, pero aún así, seguían siendo la tripulación de siempre, el mismo compañerismo, la misma camaradería, los mismos lazos irremplazables. Se levantó tal cual resorte, como si algo en que no había reparado hubiera asomado de repente, sonrió con descaro, se limpió la boca con la servilleta y salió en seguida sin dar mayor explicación a sus nakama.

La tarde en ese lugar era bastante tranquila a decir verdad, las nubes rosadas se alzaban majestuosas sobre un cielo rojizo cobre capaz de estremecer hasta al más insensible del mundo, después de todo, ya habían pasado varios meses desde que habían encontrado una calma aparente tras haber cruzado al nuevo mundo.

Zoro miró hacia el cielo tras haber terminado su tercera botella de sake y decidió que ya era hora de cumplir con su trabajo como vigilante, se secó la gota que caía de su comisura y empezó a subir a su puesto fijo.

Silencio. Había un silencio que solamente se veía interrumpido con el graznar de las gaviotas, por las risas lejanas de sus amigos, por el palpitar continuo de su corazón acelerado. Tenía sus ventajas el tener su habitación en un lugar alejado, en donde escuchaba solamente lo necesario, en donde veía solamente lo necesario y en donde podía tener una privacidad privilegiada, ya que desde abajo, no se podría escuchar nada de lo que sucediese ahí arriba.

Pero de igual manera sabía que desde ese lugar, si la tripulación era atacada, la única forma eficiente de salir, era dando un salto y caer al precipicio y reaccionar en milésimas de segundos, así que habían ventajas y desventajas, pero en esta ocasión, las ventajas le ganarían por mucho. Se detuvo en seco con el último pensamiento, no se atrevía a seguir subiendo, porque sabía que el juego tendría que acabar esa tarde.

No tenía miedo, Zoro nunca tenía miedo, o quizás en esa ocasión si tenía miedo. ¿Por qué carajos se sentía así?

Y bajó nuevamente con el pretexto de buscar un par de botellas más, en verdad la realidad lo estaba superando. Camino a la cocina iba pensando en esos primeros días cuando se habían vuelto a encontrar, esos días después de los dos años de distanciamiento forzoso. Ya ninguno era un niño, es decir, habían madurado tanto en tantos aspectos, y eso le atemorizaba, y más viniendo por parte de precisamente _él_...

Se colgó en el pensamiento mientras se recargaba contra la puerta de la despensa, y la primera escena que le llegó a la mente, fue precisamente esa. Se recordó subiendo al puesto de vigía, completamente cansado de haber entablado una "conversación" con el cocinero, y al subir el último peldaño lo había encontrado, acostado sobre la madera y mirando fijamente hacia el techo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le había preguntado al verlo allí.

-No me dejaban en paz, ninguno.- Dijo con un suspiro.

Zoro puso cara de no entender el asunto y terminó de entrar en la habitación.

-Es decir, lo que pasa es que...- Y se quedó en silencio por unos momentos antes de seguir hablando.- Lo que pasa es que, a veces extraño la soledad, no es que me queje, pero fue mucho tiempo solo, que a veces se extraña el silencio.

Se sentó Zoro a su lado.- Entonces ¿Por qué no se los dices?

Y el silencio volvió. Una silencio espeso, pero que no era incómodo, en lo absoluto, era más bien una manera de comunicarse entre ambos que habían pasado mucho tiempo en silencio.

-¿Sabes, Usopp?- Le dijo después de un rato.- Hace dos años, recuerdo que te sentabas con Luffy o con Chopper o Brook o Franky solamente para contarles historias, ¿Qué cambió?

-No lo sé, quizás... Quizás estoy sin inspiración, he pasado toda mi vida mintiendo, creando historias, cuentos, pero algo pasó mientras estaba en el archipiélago... Pasé tanto tiempo luchando y sobreviviendo, que pienso que algo cambió.

Si bien Zoro no era para estar entablando conversaciones, peculiarmente estaba interesado en lo que le había pasado a Usopp, quería saber lo que le había sucedido para que hubiese regresado así, tan maduro, tan definido (física y mentalmente) y de saber por ese cambio que sin duda, lo tenía abatido, además, sentía que era su deber, no es como que tuviera que hacerlo, pero sentía que parte de ser de esa tripulación era... Y se quedó en blanco.

-¿Qué pasó allá?- Le preguntó Zoro.

Y allí fue cuando los ojos de Usopp cambiaron y nuevamente empezó a hablar, le contó con entusiasmo la forma en que derrotó a miles de insectos gigantes, como aprendió a manejar a esas plantas a su antojo, la creación de sus nuevas técnicas...

Y así empezó, cada tarde después del almuerzo se encontraban en el mismo lugar, Usopp hablaba y hablaba y poco a poco fue inventando detalles de más para impresionar al nakama que no se sorprendía con nada.

La confianza fue creciendo y Zoro empezó también a relatarle los sucesos vividos con Mihawk y Perona. Empezaron a reír de las anécdotas de cada uno, y con el pasar del tiempo...

-¿Qué haces aquí Marimo idiota?

-Solamente venía a recoger dos botellas ¿ves?- Y puso a la altura de su rostro las botellas de sake.

-Pero ayer ya bebiste como un cosaco y...

Si Sanji le dijo algo, Zoro no le escuchó y salió de la cocina sintiendo que el corazón se le desbocaba. No podía creer que un crío de su especie, y se refería a Usopp, lo hubiera llevado a tal punto. Puso una mano en la cuerda de la escalera para empezar a subir y nuevamente recordó la cercanía creada cuando Usopp le contaba un secreto que solamente se atrevía a decir murmurando. Nuevamente recordó que al estar así, inclinados el uno al otro para poderse escuchar, Usopp había resbalado y había quedado recostado levemente en sus piernas, y que ninguno hizo el esfuerzo por romper el contacto. No podía creer que, en otro tiempo llamado, fabricante de mentiras, se haya convertido ese día, precisamente en un fabricante de ilusiones, porque no podía negarlo, había una fuerza enorme que lo atrapaba y se había dado cuenta de que quería conocerlo a niveles que todavía le costaba aceptar.

Por eso dudaba, por eso es que ese día había estado evitando lo inevitable, bien pudo haberse ido a tomar su sake en la bodega o en la proa o en donde sea, pero no, quería estar con él, y eso lo turbaba.

Empezó a subir la escalera y sintió que todo el cuerpo se le erizaba, pero se detuvo en seco al no encontrarlo allí.

Se echó en el suelo sintiéndose perdedor, destapó una de las botellas y empezó a beberla mientras pensaba en lo que había sucedido a tarde anterior. Había subido y lo encontró allí como siempre, le ofreció una botella de sake y se sentó a su lado para seguir con la historia que le había estado contando.

Usopp empezó a hablar y hablar mientras Zoro lo escuchaba atento hasta que el silencio reinó. El tirador se recostó entre las piernas del espadachín, como lo había estado haciendo desde hace varias semanas, era ya como un ritual, y allí se quedaban durante un cuarto de hora hasta que Usopp decidiera bajar para seguir contándole sus cuentos a los demás, porque de una u otra manera, algo lo había hecho regresar de su letargo. Pero no, la tarde anterior había sido diferente, porque cuando Usopp se disponía a bajar, Zoro lo detuvo.

-No te vayas, aún queda mucho sake.- Y era cierto, habían tantas botellas como las pudiera haber en la misma despensa, y Usopp, se quedó.

Zoro abrió los ojos al sentir que ya no había más sake y se decidió por abrir la segunda botella, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a seguir bebiendo, sin embargo, no sintió el pico de la botella sobre sus labios, si no que sintió nuevamente ese sabor tan peculiar que tenían los labios de Usopp.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Porque esa noche, después de haber bebido, Usopp, en un arranque de pasión, lo había besado a riesgo de que Zoro bien lo pudiera haber matado a espadazos si no estaba de acuerdo, pero Zoro se dejó hacer hasta que la inconsciencia llegó a nublar su mente.

No se lo podía creer. Muchas veces Usopp había demostrado que aún la valentía no era su mayor fuerte, sin embargo, también le había demostrado que cuando las cosas se ponían serias, él también podía hacerlo y dejaba atrás cualquier esbozo de cobardía que tuviera.

Y no, ni Usopp ni él estaban ebrios como la noche anterior, y aún así habían avanzado hasta ese beso que se había estado postergando, porque estaba tan claro que desde el día en que empezaron a hablar, algo mágico y más allá de lo esperado había surgido, solamente que ambos en ese aspecto eran tan cobardes.

Zoro se sonrió, Usopp era un muy buen fabricante de mentiras, pero también lo era de ilusiones y realidades, porque en ese beso supo, que se dirigían a la eternidad.

FIN

Zoro está OOC, y Usopp también.

Bueno, no tanto, pero creo que en algunos aspectos si. Quise poner a Usopp mas o menos como Seme y Zoro solamente se deja guiar a pesar de que él también lucha contra su miedo, me gustó escribirlo.

Espero que en el transcurso de la noche pueda publicar un par de fics más.

Nos leemos.

Suerte!


End file.
